


Brunch with A Single Father

by NotAWerewolf42



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autism, Awkward Dates, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance, Single Parents, autistic!Angus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAWerewolf42/pseuds/NotAWerewolf42
Summary: Dating Taako was like nothing else Kravitz had ever done before in his entire life. There was always something new, something different. Of course, he certainly hadn't expected to see the kid sitting at the table with Taako.
Relationships: Angus McDonald & Taako, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

Dating Taako was like nothing else Kravitz had ever done before in his entire life. There was always something new, something different

Taako had asked Kravitz out to brunch, at someplace in Eversummer. After some discussion with his mother, Kravitz had settled on something less formal than his normal outfit: white button-up with a grey blazer and black slacks. 

He wasn’t wearing a tie, so Kravitz was convinced he was severely underdressed. He may as well have worn a tank top and sweatpants.

Once he made his way inside, startling the hostess with his sudden appearance, he immediately spotted Taako on the far side of the restaurant. Making his way over, Kravitz was reminded of how lucky he was: Taako was stunning (natch), with his hair brought up into a bun with hairpins through it, his face made up with bright, glittery make-up. He was wearing a black and white patterned top with kimono sleeves, though Kravitz couldn’t tell from his distance whether he had paired it with pants or a skirt that day.

A smile on his face, Kravitz stopped when he spotted something he had not expected to see: someone else at their table. A kid. Taako reached over and pulled the kid's cap over his eyes, and the kid responded by pushing Taako’s hand away and readjusting his hat.

Kravitz’ mind raced as he tried to figure this kid out. He didn’t resemble Taako. Was this Taako revealing he had a family already? Was Kravitz a homewrecker?

Trepidatiously, Kravitz made it to the table, where Taako saw him and smiled as he gave him a once-over.

“Hey bones,” Taako said, standing up to greet Taako with a kiss, which Kravitz accepted, even if his mind was elsewhere.

“Hey Taako.”

“Look at you, all dressed up for brunch with cha’boy. I like what I see,” he said with an eyebrow waggle.

Kravitz wasn't sure how to broach the subject, so he was glad the subject broached itself.

"Hello sir, my name is Angus McDonald!"

Kravitz hadn’t dealt with all that many children, but this kid seemed unusual. He was dressed in very fancy clothes: a sweater vest, black polished oxfords, a detective's cap and a bow tie.

“Hi, I’m Kravitz,” Kravitz replies.

“Ango tagged along, you don’t mind?”

“I’m sorry for interrupting your date sir, I told Taako I could take care of myself…” Angus said, looking thoroughly ashamed. Taako leaned over and rubbed the boy’s (his son’s?) shoulder.

“And I told you pumpkin, that if Kravitz has a problem with you, he’s got a problem with me.” Taako then looked, his eyebrow raised, to Kravitz for his response.

Kravitz smiled. “Of course I don’t mind.”

By then the waiter appeared, and took everyone's orders: eggs benedict for Taako, smoked salmon on a baguette for Kravitz, and pancakes for Angus.

“And he’ll have real maple syrup, not the fake shit,” Taako insisted after Angus had ordered.

* * *

“May I visit the washroom, Taako?” Angus asks, as their drinks arrive.

“I’ve told you Agnes, ain’t gotta ask for permission.“

Angus nodded, and left his chair to find the restroom. Kravitz figured that was the best time to ask his question.

“So, you’ve never mentioned having a kid before.”

“Haven’t I?” Taako avoided eye contact.

Kravitz was mildly annoyed. “Do you normally spring ‘I’m a dad’ without warning, or am I just special?”

Taako’s expression shifted from ‘playing ignorant’ to ‘genuinely sad’. “No, the last guy I warned ahead of time ghosted me.”

“Oh.”

“Krav-babe, maybe you don’t understand, but ‘single father’ has scared away every other guy I’ve gone out with, and you’re not a terrible person, not to mention almost as good-looking as me...” Taako started to trail off, but Kravitz heard him say under his breath, “I’m afraid no one else will have me.”

“Taako…” Kravitz said. But before he could say anything to assuage Taako’s fears, the man in question quickly fixed up his demeanour.

“Welcome back, pumpkin,” Taako greeted as Angus returned.

Taako having a kid had thrown Kravtiz for a loop, but now he just wanted to make sure Taako knew that this didn’t change how he felt about him.

“So, Angus, what grade are you in?”

Kravtiz spent the rest of brunch learning about Taako's son: he was 11, but learning at a grade 8 level; he wanted to be a detective one day: his favourite books were a series called  _ Caleb Cleveland: Boy Detective _ ; and he was not Taako's biological son, though Taako didn't elaborate on how he had been adopted.

And through Angus, he learned more about Taako. They made each other laugh, loudly enough that other patrons gave them looks. Taako complained that the eggs benedict was sub-par, but Angus managed to talk the waiter into not kicking them out.

All in all, though Kravitz wouldn't call it a 'normal' date (though, what date with Taako was?), he had to admit it was fun.

After paying, the three made their way outside, and after getting Angus into the car, Taako gave Kravitz a look. "So, I'd love to hear what’s rattlin’ around that old skull of yours, babe"

"About what?"

“About whether this changes anything for you, personally. I don’t want to catfish you or nothing,” Taako replied skeptically. 

Kravitz smiled. “Taako, I was crazy about you before, and I’d love to keep seeing you. Maybe next time you bring Angus, warn me ahead of time and we’ll do the aquarium or something.”

Taako’s grin was wide, as he pressed a kiss to Kravitz’s mouth. Before they could get carried away, however, Angus knocked on the inside of the car window. “Gross-arooni, sirs”

“Next time, Krav,” Taako said. Kravitz watched them drive away.

* * *

The ride home was quieter than usual. Most of the time the two were in the car, it was with music blasting and Queen being sung. But the music was low, and neither Taako nor Angus were speaking.

“I’m sorry for ruining your date, Taako sir.” Angus broke the silence, his tone that of a scolded puppy.

Taako hated when Angus called him sir: he did it when he was anxious, and it had taken a long time for him to grow comfortable enough with Taako to just call him his name, or dad. “Angus pumpkin, you could never ruin anything.”

Angus sniffled. “But I know that the men you’ve gone out with got scared off because of me “

Taako had never been the type to want kids, until Angus stumbled into his life. He had gotten better as a parent, but moments like these tested his emotional intelligence.

“Angus, can I touch you?”

Taako saw Angus nod from the side of his vision, and he reached a hand across to grab Angus’. “Do you remember what I said about how important you are to me?”

Angus spoke quietly. “That I was more important than any man.”

“I said ‘any fuckin’ dude’, but yeah. You are the most important thing to me Ango, and if any dude I date doesn’t like you, then I’ll key his car.”

“I don’t know that that’s really necessary…”

“And pumpkin, if Kravitz or anyone else makes you feel uncomfortable, you know I would dump them in a heartbeat.” He squeezed Angus’ hand reassuringly. “You understand?”

Angus was still sniffly, but he smiled. “Yeah dad.”

That was much better. “So, you want me to drop Krav?”

“No, he seems nice.”

“He offered to take us to the aquarium. Both of us. You wanna touch some fish?”

“I don’t think they let you touch the fish, dad.”

“Sure, but what they don’t know can’t hurt ‘em.”

Angus laughed. Taako absolutely would risk getting kicked out of an aquarium if his kid wanted to touch some fish. Hell, he’d do anything for him. That used to scare him. But now…

… now he’s just the proud parent of the world’s greatest detective.

“How ‘bout we get some milkshakes. Just make sure you don’t tell Lup, she’ll lose it if she finds out I didn’t bring her one.”

(He ends up telling her, but it just means Lup takes him out for more treats without Taako.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -NotAWerewolf42, beta'd by nival_kenival


	2. Chapter 2

_‘24...26...and here’s 28’_

Kravitz pulled his car into the driveway of the home, and parked behind one of the two red vehicles already parked there. There was Taako’s Toyota Corolla, and a Nissan Sentra covered in ‘Trans Rights Now’ and ‘Black Lives Matter’ stickers: it must have been either Taako’s sister’s or her husband’s.

This would be the first time Kravitz met Taako’s family, other than of course Angus. He had never been to the house: Taako admitted that he couldn’t have invited Kravitz because, at the time, he hadn’t yet met Angus. 

He was glad he had made a good enough impression on Angus to be invited. Now he just needed his stomach to not be in knots. But anxiety was getting the better of him: family was everything to Taako, so if they didn't like him...

Climbing out of his black BMW M340 with a bottle of pinot noir, Kravitz admired the flower garden in front of the small home, and the pride flag in the window, then walked up and knocked on the door. After a moment, the door opened, and Kravitz smiled when he saw Angus behind it. “Hello Angus, how are you?”

“Hello Mr. Kravitz! I’m very well, how are you?”

“I’m very good, thank you. May I come in?”

Angus nodded and stepped aside to let Kravitz in. He was very formal for an eleven-year old, but he liked that: he was sure his mother would’ve said the same about him at that age. Once the door was closed behind him, Angus ran off into the house.

The house was wildly colourful, and filled with all kinds of photos, art pieces and memorabilia. Kravitz sees photos of the twins, and is taken aback by how similar they look. It’s one thing to hear that they’re identical, it's another to see it. There’s a mole on Taako’s cheek that isn’t on Lup’s, and their fashion styles are slightly different.

He saw some photos of Angus, although none look to be from more than a couple years prior. There was a report card of perfect A pluses framed, as well as several issues of a column from a school newspaper: “Elementary, Dear Angus”.

He saw a wedding photo of Lup and her husband, Barry. 

Turning a corner, Kravitz spotted Taako, and snuck up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing his lips to the back of Taako’s neck. “Hey,” he said as seductively as possible.

“Is that how you introduce yourself to everybody, or have you just made one of the classic twin blunders?” Lup responded.

Kravitz pieced together what he’s just done, and almost leaped off of Lup. “Oh, oh, I’m so sorry, I thought... I mean, I’ve seen Taako wearing that top so I…”

Lup laughed. It’s different from Taako’s. Taako’s laugh was quieter, more restrained. Lup didn’t care who heard her. She then yelled further into the house, "Taako! Did you steal my top again!?"

"I'm pretty sure that's my top Lulu."

Lup rolled her eyes. "If you wanna go greet your boyfriend instead of me…" she said, gesturing to where Taako's voice had come from. Sure that his cheeks were blushing from embarrassment, he entered the kitchen

Inside, Taako was flying between pots and pans, multitasking to the extreme as he prepared a feast of food. Angus stood on a stool at the counter, helping out by chopping some vegetables.

"Angus, you could have warned me that Lup was out there and Taako in here."

Taako took a moment to stop his stirring, and gave Kravitz a warm smile. "Hey bones. You get fooled by goofus wearing my top? I told her to stop stealing my shit."

"That top is Aunt Lup's," Angus added, matter-of-factly. "She bought it last month when she took me to the mall."

Taako spared a look of mock-offence at Angus, muttered "traitor," and then returned his attention to Kravitz, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "Just a few minutes til the grub's ready, then it's just you and me Krav. And the nerd squad."

Kravitz nods, and dumbly watches for a few seconds as Taako returns to his incredible pace, constantly moving between dishes, taste-testing and adjusting as needed. When he dumped the veggies Angus had cut up into a pot, he pressed a quick kiss to the kid's forehead, and then sent him out, handing him a handful of plates to take out to the counter.

When all was said and done, Kravitz sat at the round table, Angus to his left, Taako to his right, and a veritable feast in front of him, the heart of which was pad Thai noodles.

For the first time, Kravitz met Barry as he sat opposite him and next to his wife. "Hey, I'm Barry."

"Kravitz."

And without another word, the family around Kravitz began tucking in.

The flavour was indescribable. Kravitz made it known, and Taako responded with a "Natch."

* * *

Dinner wasn't quiet, with the other four at the table constantly holding up a conversation. It’s just that Kravitz didn't feel like he had much to contribute. These four were a family, and they knew what the others would say before they could even say it.

When dinner was cleared away, Lup asked "So, what are we doing?" as she poured herself a glass of Chardonnay. 

Angus and Barry shared a look, and Angus ran over to a bookshelf, pulling a box off of it and bringing it back to the table. Taako, who had started into the Pinot Noir that Kravitz had poured him, groaned. "Not this nerd shit, Barold."

"I know you like playing Ticket to Ride, dad."

"Lies and slander. I have never once enjoyed board games. Though if I had, I would never lose.”

"I've...never played this before," Kravitz admitted. In fact, the only board game he seemed to recall enjoying was the occasional game of Clue with his mother.

"Ticket to Ride is a euro-style board game where players expand rail networks by collecting and playing coloured train cards to complete routes and earn the most points."

"None of that means anything to me."

Fortunately, Barry was able to break it down better, and before long, he was able to get into the rhythm of it. And he knew he was doing well and beginning to fit in when he laid a rail and Taako loudly cussed at him. Everyone laughed, and Angus stimmed as he laughed, raising his hands to the level of his shoulders and flapping them.

Unsurprisingly, Angus won.

* * *

Atop his throne of trains, Angus was praised, and then shortly put to bed by Taako.

When his boyfriend returned, he cuddled up into Kravitz's side on the couch, and the four of them, Lup, Barry, Kravitz and Taako, settled into a night of wine (or non-alcoholic beer, in Barry’s case) and making fun of movies. By the time the credits rolled on Notting Hill, Kravitz was content, with Taako's warmth at his side. 

Lup and Barry were getting up and heading to bed when Barry stopped for a moment in front of Kravitz.

"You're alright," he said simply, before helping the inebriated Lup to bed.

Kravitz was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things: neither me, nor my beta reader are autistic, but I wanted to have some representation. So if what I've written seems wrong or if you have any ideas to improve my characterization of Autistic Angus, please let me know.  
> Second, black lives matter.
> 
> -NotAWerewolf42, beta'd by nival_kenival

**Author's Note:**

> I may do more chapters of this, I may not.  
> 


End file.
